Len aprende a vivir
by Gabriela Kagamine
Summary: Serie de drabbles: Len Kagamine, un jóven aburrido, aprenderá a vivir de una forma mas animada con la ayuda de sus amigos mas experimentados...aprenderá de una forma rara,y tal vez falle en el intento,pero el lo va a intentar...Pasen y Lean!


Hola! ya sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, pero creo que a estas alturas las explicaciones vienen sobrando. Así que, si hay alguien leyendo esto, disfrútelo y pues espero les guste esto, son varios caps en los que Len aprenderá a divertirse mas, probablemente no tengan conección unos con otros, o tal vez tome uno como seguimiento de otro, eso todavía no lo sé...pero mientras, disfruten este primer cap :) Comencemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes, tampoco los lugares, o franquicias que aprecerán aqui...

* * *

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y suspiró. Otra vez no estaba en casa y otra vez no sabía donde se había metido. A veces se preguntaba, porque, de todas las personas que conocía, decidió vivir con ella? a veces se preocupada de que un día simplemente ya no vuelva y lo deje solo con todos los gastos de la casa. Encendió la luz de la cocina y la de la sala, y se sentó en el amplio sofá color crema. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó su celular y la llamó. Y como era de esperarse no contestó. Ya tenía una semana sin volver.

-Habrá un día en que llegue a casa y Rin esté?-se preguntó a si mismo ya algo enojado; Dios, esa chica lo sacaba de quicio. Se dirigió a la cocina y sacó todo lo necesario para preparar un sandwich ya que lo único que quería era prepararse algo ligero y después irse a dormir. Pero fue interrumpido por los golpes que alguien daba a su puerta. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, encontrandose a una jóven de 25 años con un traje hindú puesto, tatuajes de henna en las manos, y una soda de una gasolinera.

-Hola!

-Donde rayos estabas?! te fuiste de nuevo por una semana!

-No es obvio? estuve en Bombai! fue grandioso!-La chica entró y se fue directo al sofá.

-Y que hacías allá?!

-Bueno, fui de compras, una señora muy dulce me invitó a la boda de su nieta, bailamos, comimos una rica cena y me subí en un elefante. En un elefante! no es genial acaso?-Lo miró muy contenta y el solo le dió un sape-Oye!

-Rin, te desapareciste! de nuevo! y esta vez no fueron tres o cuatro días, Fue una semana!

-Len tranquilo! sabes que el trabajo me estresa-la chica se levantó del sofá y lo miró-salirse de la rutina es bueno a veces...

-Si, pero tu te vas cada tres semanas-Len suspiró enojado-Y por cierto, Radha, tenemos que empezar a buscar a la chica que saldrá en el video de Rei, el disco tiene que salir lo antes posible.

Rin lo miró algo extrañada por el apodo que le dio-Ya lo sé...pero tengo buenas noticias!-Rin tomó las manos de Len emocionada-Gumi y Gumiya podrán irse de gira por Europa! no es genial?-Len la miró sin cambiar su expresión-Vamos, celebra conmigo...

-Mañana-el chico se soltó de su agarre y empezó a caminar directo a la cocina-ahora quiero que te pongas a trabajar!-escuchó un suspiro de la rubia y este rodó los ojos. Con Rin siempre eran viajes, fiestas y gastos. Siempre que se "estresaba", tomaba algo de ropa y el primer vuelo que la llevara lejos de Japón. Y, por mas difícil que sea creer esto, jamás la habían despedido de su trabajo. Y ya eran varias las veces en las que se desaparecía así...

 **\- 2 meses atrás-**

-Len!-Rin salió corriendo hacia donde estaba el chico rubio con con cara de dormido. Eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana-gracias por venir por mi..

-Rin, porque elegiste el último vuelo?-Len la miró enojado-además, de donde vienes?

-Fui a Nueva Zelanda-Rin lo miró con cara de inocente-creí haberte dicho..

-No lo hiciste! ni cuando te fuiste a Tailandia, o cuanto fuiste a Canadá!

-Lo siento!-lo abrazó fuertemente-Prometo ya no irme sin decirte a donde...es solo que era mucho estrés...

Len suspiró cansado-Está bien...pero me avisas, de acuerdo?

-Si!

 **\- Tres semanas antes -**

-Volví!-Rin entró por la puerta con dos maletas, encontrándose a Len y a los hermanos Shion en la sala comiendo pastel.

-Hola Rin!-Kaito se levantó a saludarla, seguido de Akaito y Taito-como te fue? y lo mas importante, a donde fuiste?

-Fui a París, ya sabes, estrés-Rin se acercó a Len- y tu no me saludas?

-Debería? te fuiste por cuatro días-Len se levantó molesto-cada día me sacas mas de quicio!

-Len, no la regañes!-Akaito se acercó a ellos muy tranquilo-Déjala, solo fue a despejarse un poco y conocer nuevos lugares; verdad Rin?-la chica asintió.

-Pero no me dijo a donde iba!

-Se me olvidó!-Rin se lo miró haciéndose la vícitma-Pero ya no pasará, te llamaré y te diré. De acuerdo?

Len suspiró y cruzó los brazos-De acuerdo, señorita Me voy cuando quiero...

-Me dan pastel?-Rin los miró sonriente y Taito le sirvió un poco de pastel, aún con la furiosa mirada de Len.

-Y como te fue en Paris?-preguntó Kaito sonriendo.

-Fue genial..!

 **\- Fin de los recuerdos -**

Y siempre le prometía lo mismo, le decía que le diría a donde y con quién se va pero la chica se iba sin decir ni una sola palabra. Pero a veces la envidiaba. Ella vivía tan tranquila de la vida sin preocupaciones, nada que ver con él. Y esa noche el chico solo se comió su nada elaborado sandwich y se fue directo a la cama...

* * *

Había pasado una semana después de aquello. Ambos estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina desayunando, ella poniéndole mermelada a su tostada y el tomando café.

-Rin...necesito hablar contigo-Len dejó su café en la mesa y la miró.

-Dime-contestó ella sin dejar su tarea.

-Tu...bueno...que es lo que hace que quieras viajar tan seguido?

Rin lo miró extrañada-Porque la pregunta?

-Buano...a veces me pregunto como le haces para irte así nada mas.

-Son impulsos míos...a veces me canso de lo mismo y me voy solo así.

-Interesante-Len la miró algo ilusionado-Sabes? he estado pensando...crees que...alguna vez pueda ir contigo?-Rin se ahogó al momento de escuchar eso, lo decía en serio? era Len, el aburrido Kagamine!

-Estás hablando en serio?-lo miró sonriendo divertida, el chico asintió y Rin soltó una carcajada-Len, no aguantarás nada! te dará un ataque de pánico o uno de emoción! de cualquier forma...perdón que lo diga, pero harás una estupidez.

Len arqueó una ceja ofendido-Estás diciendo que no puedo cuidarme, y mucho menos controlarme?-Rin asintió.

-Es que casi no sales, me da miedo que el día que lo hagas, te emociones demasiado por la adrenalina-se acercó a él y le dio una palmadita en la espalda-Pero no te preocupes. Tal vez algún día te tome la palabra y te lleve conmigo...algún día...cuando me desmuestres que puedes seguir tus impulsos-lo despeinó y se fue a su cuarto.

-Y-yo puedo seguir mis impulsos!-le gritó ofendido-es mas! en este momento saldré y correré por toda la cuadra en pijama!-el chico salió del departamento, bajó por el ascensor, y si, corrió por toda la cuadra por lo menos cuatro veces-Yo se vivir también!-gritó con dificultad, recibió varias miradas raras de las personas, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. Volvió a su departamento, econtrándose a Rin corriendo de un lado a otro-Que haces?

Rin se acercó a él sonriendo-empaca tu maleta, pon ropa para cuatro días porque nos vamos!

-Que?!-Len se tensó-que te convenció tan rápido.

Rin lo tomó por los hombros y suspiró-Escucha, creo que esta es tu oportunidad de viajar conmigo, porque hoy me lo pediste, no sabemos si mañana te arrepientes y te quedes aquí aburrido...así que empaca, tienes media hora!-Rin salió corriendo a su cuarto y Len no tuvo otro remedio que alistarse e irse con ella...

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que subieron al avión; Len pensaba que como era su primera vez, Rin lo llevaría a un lugar cercano, pero no; Rin lo subió a un avión directo a Las Vegas.

-Rin-habló nervioso-ya no estoy tan seguro de esto...que podemos hacer en Las Vegas?

-Ves porque quise venir hoy?-Rin apartó su mirada de la revista que estaba leyendo para ver al chico-sabía que te arrepentirías, pero no te preocupes, cuando lleguemos verás que todo saldrá bien. Y sobre lo que haremos, no sé, allá lo veremos.

-Pero allá todo trata de apuestas...

-Y? Len, tenemos veinticinco, ya podemos apostar-Rin suspiró cansada-tranquilízate, tienes media hora para hacerlo antes de llegar.

-O-ok...-Len volteó hacia la ventana y ya no le dijo nada. Cuando llegaron recogieron sus maletas y se dirigieron a la entrada del aeropuerto, subieron a un taxi y le dijeron al conductor que fuera a los hoteles de la calle principal.

-Rin, mira!-dijo el chico emocionado al ver el letrero de "Bienevenido a Las Vegas!-es mas pequeño de lo que pensaba.

-Cierto-Rin sonrió, al parecer estaba un poco mas tranquilo. Fueron a un hotel llamado Excalibur donde Rin pidió una habitación de dos camas. Len mientras tanto se puso a ver el lugar, justo en la entrada del hotel estaba el casino repleto de gente, un piso mas arriba estaba lleno de restaurantes como en un centro comercial.

-Len, vamos, torre 2 en el piso 16-Rin se acercó a él sonriendo-es lindo verdad?

-Si-Len asintió contento-vamos a buscar la habitación-caminaron por todo el casino hasta llegar a los ascensores, subieron a uno y marcaron su piso. Cuando llegaron buscaron la habitación 46, abrieron la puerta y vieron la gran habitación con dos camas grandes.

-Wow...es linda-Rin se sentó en una cama-este hotel es precioso.

-Así es-Len se sentó a su lado-que vamos a hacer?

-Quieres ir a caminar por la calle principal?

-La verdad es que si.

-Entonces vamos-ambos salieron de la habitación y se fueron a conocer toda la calle principal. Ahí estaban cituados muchos hoteles enormes y hermosos.

-Len, mira, una montaña rusa en ese hotel!-en ese momento Len sintió algo raro...

-Vamos!-Len salió corriendo y Rin apenas lo alacanzó.

-Espera, tan pronto?!

-Si!-Len la arrastró hacia el hotel New York New York, que era donde estaba la montaña rusa.

-Aguarda Len, creo que es muy rápido todo esto.

-Rin, tu dijiste que hay que disfrutar la vida-Len se subió a un asiento en la montaña rusa-Sube!

Rin suspiró-Ya que-La chica se sentó a su lado, y 3 minutos después ya se encontraba en movimiento.

-Estoy tan contento, hasta ahora en la mañana no pense que esto fiba a pasar-Len sonreía como niño pequeño, pero toda esa felicidad fue cambiada por un gran grito de sorpresa al bajar de golpe por la montaña.

-AAHHHHHHHH!-gritaron todas las personas que estaba arriba del juego...

* * *

-Anoche lo de la montaña rusa fue genial!-al día siguiente Len se encontraba peinándose mientras Rin se maquillaba-no te gustó?

-Fue divertido-Rin se acercó él-pero hoy, vamos al mundo del M&M!

-Sii!-Len se veía demasiado emocionado, aunque al principio no quería ir, debía admitir que ahora estaba muy contento. Salieron del hotel y fueron al mundo del M&M, donde habían todo tipo de recuerdos con este tema.

-Mira, una taza con el M&M azul! se la llevaré a Kaito-Len tomó la taza y una camisa-esta es para Gakupo.

-Yo le llevaré estos llaveros a Miku y Luka-Rin volteó para otro lugar-wow...mira eso-Len volteó también y vieron lo que podría ser el paraíso; en una pared, habían por lo menos 30 tubos, cada uno llenos de M&Ms de un solo color cada uno. Len se acercó como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

-Se Mira delicioso...quiero chocolate.

-Yo también-Rin se acercó a él-pero podemos venir mas tarde por el, que ahora seguiremos viendo.

-Ok-Len aceptó a regañadientes, pagaron los recuerdos y siguieron su camino, hasta que llegaron a la réplica de la Torre Eiffel que había allí.

-Sabes? he leído que aqui venden licuados gigantes-Len entró y Rin tuvo que seguirlo-hay que comprar uno-Compraron un licuado para ambos y si, era enorme. Y todo el resto de la tarde siguieron caminando y comprando recuerdos, hasta que en la noche decidieron bajar al bar del hotel donde se quedaron. Y fue ahí donde Rin se dio cuenta del grave error que cometió al llevar a Len a Las vegas. El chico no tomo una o dos copas, sino mas de 15, a lo cual ya estaba ebrio, ya había golpeado a alguien y ya se le había perdido.

-Len!-gritó por la calle sin recibir respuesta-donde se metió este atolondratro?-y a ella se acercó un chico con una bolsa gigante.

-Rin!-el chico hablaba torpemente.

-Len, donde te metiste? estás ebrio, ven, vamos a la habitación..

-No quiero ir a la habitación! yo quiero patinar-Len hizo una pose rara y Rin lo subió como pudo a la habitación y una vez dentro lo sentó en la cama.

-Que tienes en esa bolsa?

-Tengo...-Len rompió la bolsa (Que ya estaba a punto de reventar)-20 kilos de M&Ms!

A Rin casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver todos esos chocolates en el piso-LEN KAGAMINE, QUE RAYOS HICISTE?!

-Vamos Rin, tu dijiste que debería seguir mis impulsos, así que come conmigo!-Len se tiró al piso y empezó a "nadar" en los chocolates-mamá, estoy en la tele!

-Saldrás en la tele pero solo si te arrestan!-Rin lo levantó del piso y lo sentó en la cama de nuevo.

-Oh...ya se lo que quieres-Len sonrió pícaro-Rin, quieres un poco de mi amor verdad?-Len la tomó de la cintura y la tiró en la cama poniéndose arriba de ella, sorprendiendo a la jóven rubia-creo que puedo darte amor esta noche...

-Que? Len, suéltame!-chilló Rin asustada.

-Solo un poco, Rin!

-Estás loco! no debí traerte!-Rin se levantó de la cama asustada-ahora que haremos con estos M&Ms?

-Comer!-Len se tiró al piso en plan estrella de rock, pero solo cayó de cara, y al momento se quedó dormido...

* * *

Al día siguiente un muy adolorido rubio y una muy divertida rubia tomaron un vuelo de vuelta a Japón.

-Vaya, esta vez te llevaste a Len!-Miku había ido a recogerlos-pero porque volvieron tan pronto?

-Len salió en la tele-Rin empezó a reírse sola y empezó a caminar.

-Eh?-Miku miró a Len-que pasó? y porque tienes la cara roja?

Len la miró apenado-Miku, un consejo de mi parte: No sigas tus impulsos. JAMÁS-Len empezó a caminar y Miku los siguió muy confundia. Desde entonces Len cree que lo de irse sin decir nada, solo era un don de Rin...

* * *

Y bueeeeno...espero les haya gusta este primer cap que hice y, sobre mis otras historias, espero actualizar pronto, ahora que volví a escribir. Ahora solo me queda decir dejen reviews, coman frutas y verduras, y nos vemos en el próximo cap...wow..hace mucho no decía eso n.n xDD

Saludos de parte de la mamá llama! n.n


End file.
